Two Is Better Than One
by MonStErScLosEt
Summary: Sonny Munroe is the new girl at the studio. Her cast hates her, and she has no family to support her, since they all live back in Wisconsin. But what happens when Chad Dylan Cooper comes into the Picture? Channy! Dedicated to NeverLetGoes2Love-the-Twihard
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a new story, that is dedicated to the lovely and talented NeverLetGoes2Love-the-Twihard! She is special, that's why she gets this story! It is also based off the song, Two is Better than One, by Boys Like Girls. So, with no further adieu, lets get on with the story!**

_Sonny's POV_

I sat in the Cafeteria, picking at my food. I was bored and was new to the studios. I had no friends, nor family to keep me company. All the So Random cast hates me, and My whole family lives in Wisconsin. Life is tough, but this is my dream to be on a TV show, so I have to endure it.

I looked over at the so called enemy's, Mackenzie Falls. I never met any of them, but they seem nicer than my cast. I watched them, laughing and smiling, as they were eating their plates of lamb chops. Their food is much better than our food. Ours is fried chicken on a stick, which sometimes isn't even cooked all the way. I looked over at the blonde boy. He looked sad, almost like he was going to cry. I saw him as he got up from the table, and walk away. I decided to follow him, since I had nothing else better to do. I followed him to a little door. I quietly opened it, and saw a staircase. I tip toed up the stairs, to see a rooftop garden, and the blonde haired boy sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. I walked over to him and he looked up. He had an irritated look on his face.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to see if you were alright." I said, walking a little closer to him.

"I'm fine." He snapped at me.

"Okay, I guess I'll just leave you alone." I mumbled, slowly backing up.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm going through a tough time right now." He sighed, getting up and walking over towards me.

I nodded as he stopped right in front of me.

"Your name is?" He asked, pointing at me.

"Sonny Munroe." I chirped, extending my hand to him.

"Oh, so you're the new girl over at Chuckle city." He smirked, shaking my hand.

"Um, yeah, but it's not very enjoyable." I sighed, going to sit on the bench.

"How so? Enlighten me a bit." He said, joining me on the bench.

"Well, when I first arrived, I thought it would be the best thing that's ever happened to me. Being on the TV show. But when I met the cast, they all hated me. They said that I was ugly and fat, and that I was a disgrace. When I got to my apartment after the first day, I basically just cried." I explained to him.

"I'm sorry. The people on the cast are just jerks. That's why our casts are rivals. We tried to be nice to them, but it just didn't work." He replied.

"Really, cause they say that exact thing only about you."

"They are liars. Do not listen to them." He told me.

"Thank you. Even though I just met you, I feel as if you are the nicest person here." I said to him.

"Well, I try my best." He teased.

I laughed and stared at him for a second. He had crystal blue eyes that shined so bright. They were so pretty, unlike my ugly brown eyes.

"Hey, I never got your name." I said to him.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, mam." He replied.

"Oh, my sister has tons of posters of you in her room!"

"Awesome, and her name is?"

"Thalia. She's fourteen. She just absolutely loves you." I told him, with a smile on my face.

"Ahh, I have a fourteen year old sister. But her name is Princess. She looks kind of like you, only she has a little tint of red in her hair. (**That's for you NeverLetGoes2Love-the-Twihard!)**

"Hah, cute. I like her name."

"Thank you. I named her." Chad smiled, feeling proud about himself.

"That's funny. I named my sister too."

We laughed as we got up from the bench. I felt so proud of myself. I finally made one friend at the studio.

"Well, I'll see you around. My cast will be surprised once they find out that I made friends with a random." He smirked.

"Hah, okay, see you later." I said, as I walked away.

But as I walked over to the door, He stopped me.

"I forgot to ask you. My mom is making an actual meal tonight. You wanna join us for dinner?" He asked.

"Sure, what time?" I replied.

"I'll pick you up at six. Be ready." He said.

I smiled, as I gave him my address and cell number. I waved at him and ran down the stairs, and back into the studios. Wow, an actual guy invited me over for dinner. I was kind of surprised, since I just met him. But he seems nice. I skipped happily to my car, and drove away to go get ready for dinner at Chad's. I was so excited.

**Well, there you have it! The first chapter! I hope you liked it! This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided that I would make it a Multi chapter. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is the second chapter of the story...that you are reading... Yeah... Anyways, I hope you liked the last chapter. It was kind of short, but hey, I like short things. Other wise its just really long and it gets boring. Okay, I'm really bad at staying on topic. Back to the story.**

_I dedicate this chapter to all my friendly reviewers, which are... DannySamLover20, TheDarkLordNwitchpire, Saraspsg2010xx, GIRYL1015 and heyitspinkydee. Thank you guys! You rock! :)_

Sonny's POV

I sat in my room, on the phone with my sister, for advice on looks for the dinner tonight.

"So, what do you think I should wear?" I asked my fourteen year old sister, Thalia, on the phone.

"I will tell you this. Don't wear anything too fancy, if you're only going to a friends house. But I will also tell you to not wear your everyday clothes. They all cry out "Hey, I'm a farm girl from Wisconsin!"" She joked.

Wow, for a fourteen year old girl, she does know a lot about fashion. She also does have a point. I stared at my clothing and gasped. I looked like I was getting ready to go and milk a cow or something. I had a red checkered shirt on and light blue jeans. My hair was up in a bun and I was wearing my old sneakers that I wore back at the farm in Wisconsin. I looked pretty much terrible.

"Thanks Thalia. I owe you one." I said, smiling.

"No problem. If you ever need help with fashion, just call me." She chirped.

"Will do." I giggled.

"Hey I got to go. Bye Sonny."

"Bye Thalia." I said, then hanging up the phone.

Too bad Thalia wasn't here in California to help me. That would be great.

I tore through my closet, but nothing seemed to be right. All I had were t-shirts and jeans. I dug deeper and deeper until I found a purple blouse. It was perfect. I also found a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, that matched the shirt. I put them on quickly and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked great. But one thing was still bothering me. My hair. I took it out of the messy bun, to only find it all frizzy and gross. I brushed through the chestnut colored curls until they fell perfectly down to my shoulders. There, I looked perfect. I found a pair of black converse and slipped them on. I checked my watch and it was about time for Chad to come and pick me up.

Just as I thought that, my doorbell rang. I skipped happily to the door and opened it.

"Hey Sonny. You ready to go?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, lets go."

We walked side by side to his vehicle, and I climbed into the passenger seat. He started the engine, and we drove off to Chad's. The drive was peaceful and quiet, until Chad turned on the radio. The song, Love You Like A Love Song By Selena Gomez was on. I forgot that I was with someone, because I started to sing.

"Music to my heart, that's what you are. The Song that goes on and on." I sang.

"Wow, you have an amazing voice." Chad said, with a hint of amazement I his voice.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

We arrived at Chad's house, and it was huge! I swear that a family of giant whales could live in it! We pulled up what seemed to be a mile long driveway, and parked outside of the mansion. I stepped out of the car, full blown amazement spread across my face.

"You like it?" He chuckled.

"Like it? I love it! Its so...so...big!" I gasped, making Chad laugh.

We walked to the front door and we stepped inside. No one was in the front room, but man was the house just beautiful! It had solid oak floors, a sun room, pure white carpeting and at least three levels. We walked to the living room and sat down on the bright red couches.

"So, how do you like the house so far?" He asked.

"It's amazing. It sure beats my small apartment." I joked.

We laughed, until a little girl came into the room. What I saw, almost made me burst into tears. It was almost heart breaking.

**Oh lord. What did Sonny see? Well, guess what? You will have to find out! I hope you liked the chapter! Please Review! Sorry again, if its short. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Guess who it is? If you guessed Abraham Lincoln...You are correct! Hah, no you're not. Anyways, I decided to just update today, since the curiosity must be killing you. Probably not, but still... Okay lets get on with the story!**

_"I dedicate this wonderful chapter to all my wonderful reviewers, which are...TheDarkLordNwitchpire, Saraspsg2010xx, DemzTheLovatic, frayahhh, ObsessedwithDisneyChannel, NeverLetGoes2Love-the-Twihard, alexsonny14, DannySamLover13 and finally, GIRYL1015! Thanks guys! You all Rock!"_

Sonny's POV

There, I saw a little girl. She had a cast on her right arm, and on both of her legs. She was in a power wheelchair, and had scrapes all over her face. I gasped as the little girl shyly waved at me.

"Sonny, that's Rachel, my youngest sister. Rachel, this is my friend, Sonny." Chad introduced us kindly.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel mumbled.

"You too sweetie." I replied.

I looked at Chad with a sad look on my face. He gave me a look, he will tell me later. Rachel rolled over to Chad, where Chad lifted her up and placed her at the kitchen table for dinner. Another girl, about my sister's age came prancing to the table, and sitting down next to Rachel. I'm guessing that's Princess, the one sister that Chad told me about. Man, he was right. She did look kind of like me, only with a little red in her hair.

I sat down quietly next to Princess and waited for Chad to come and sit down. But instead, he ran to the stairs, and yelled,

"Lucas, dinner!"

Just then, a little boy, about six or seven came running down the stairs with a baseball cap on his head. He sat down at the table and Chad joined us, sitting right next to me. The dinner was delicious. We had roast beef and mashed potatoes. There was also a big bowl of salad, for people to help themselves.

"So, Chad. Is this you're girlfriend?" Princess teased, looking at the embarrassed looking Chad.

"No. This is my friend, Sonny." He said to her, pointing at me.

I waved at her and she smiled sweetly at me.

"So, are you a new cast member on Mackenzie Falls or something?" She asked me, putting mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"Actually, no. I am a new member of So Random." I told her with a smile on my face.

"Chaddy didn't you say that you didn't like the people on that show?" Rachel then asked.

"Yes, but she isn't a jerk, like all the rest of them." He explained.

They all nodded and they all ran off to do whatever kids their age do. I decided to help Chad clean all the dishes.

"You have a very nice family." I said to Chad, who was drying the last dish.

"Yeah...I do." He sighed, going up the stairs to his room, me following.

He shut his door and we both took a seat on his blue bed.

"My family is not the best, if you ask me." Chad said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Well, my parents are always working, so they are never home, and I have to take care of three kids on my own. My sister, Rachel, got hit by a car last month, so she is in a wheelchair for life."

I almost cried at what he said. I felt so bad for him and his siblings. I could not imagine what its like in this household. I mean, that poor little girl. She's only eight years old, and she is in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. I lent over and gave Chad a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Chad. If there is anything you need, just let me know. I will be there for you." I said, patting his back.

"Thanks Sonny. You are a great friend." He replied, returning the hug.

We talked and laughed, until we heard a high pitched scream coming from downstairs. We ran downstairs to the scream.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Chad asked, worried sickly.

"Lucas..."

**aha, cliffy! I love making the end of chapters full of excitement. So, please review and have a happy rest of the day. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so it has been a couple of days since I've updated, and I'm sorry about that. I've just been busy. School starts again in a week and I'm trying to spend the rest of my summer with my friends as much as possible. So, anyways I'm here, updating. So lets get on with the story, shall we?**

_"I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers of the last chapter, which are...DannySamLover20, heyitspinkydee and alexsonny14! Thanks guys! It means a lot."_

Sonny's POV

I looked down at the blonde little boy, to see him shivering on the floor, with blood coming from his mouth. Chad had a look of terror in his eyes as he scooped the boy into his arms, and ran out to his car, tugging me behind. He ran back, and lifted Rachel out of her wheelchair and put her in the car. Princess went into the backseat and I went into the passenger seat. Chad started the engine and sped down the road.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, with tears in my eyes.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to get him to the Hospital." Chad whispered.

I looked back at the three kids in the back seat. Princess was stroking Lucas's hair, and wiping the tears in his eyes. I looked at Rachel, who was fast asleep. I felt so bad for these kids. I mean, the parents should be taking care of this, not Chad. I mean, Chad's only seventeen. He can't handle three kids.

When the nurses at the Hospital saw Lucas in Chad's arms, they quickly ran and took him from Chad. They put him on a stretcher, and rolled him away to a room. Me, Chad, Rachel and Princess all quietly waited in the waiting room. Rachel and Princess fell asleep minutes later, so it was just Chad and I.

"What's wrong with Lucas? Is he okay?" I asked, still worried about the whole situation.

"Well, he has Leukemia. We don't know if he will survive much longer, but were hoping. This is more severe than it has ever been." Chad muttered, tears in his eyes.

I gasped. That is just terrible. A six year old boy has leukemia. I got up and went to hug Chad. I reached over to hug, him, but instead he stood up and grabbed me. He embraced me in his arms and just cried. I've never actually seen someone cry so much in my life.

He lifted his head off my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"You are probably the best friend anyone could ask for, even though I only met you this morning." He said, wiping his puffy red eyes.

"You are the best friend I could ask for too. You are also my only friend." I smiled, wiping the remaining tears from his face.

We sat next to each other in the waiting room, until the doctor came over to us.

"Are you Chad?" The doctor asked him, with a frown on his face.

"Uh, yes. Is Lucas okay?" Chad asked the doctor.

"Well, he seems fine now, but his leukemia is getting worse. We are going to have to keep him here for awhile, until things clear up." The doctor told us.

"Okay." Chad said simply.

"He isn't up for visiting, since he is under a coma, but maybe in a couple of days you can swing by and visit him."

Chad nodded, and went to wake up the girls. He lifted up Rachel into his arms, and Princess slowly got up. We all walked to the car, not saying one word all the way home. He told me to stay in the car, as he took the girls inside his mansion.

When he came out, he got into the drivers seat, and went off to my house.

"I'm sorry if the whole dinner thing didn't go the way you wanted it to. This is usually why I don't have people over at my house. But you, I don't know, but you are so nice and caring. I thought that you'd actually respect my family, unlike my cast, and you did. Thank you." Chad told me.

"It's okay. I mean, it wasn't perfect, but hey, I got to meet your sweet and loving family. Well, most of your family." I said.

"I lied." Chad said suddenly.

"About what?" I asked, concerned.

"About my parents."

"How so?" I asked.

"It's not because they are always at work. It is because they are in jail." He said, with tears in his eyes.

"Why are they in jail?"

"Cause. They murdered someone." He said.

I gasped. That is just terrible. I wanted to give Chad a big hug, but he was kind of driving.

We were both silent for the rest of the car ride, until we reached my apartment.

"Thanks for dinner and the ride." I said, breaking the silence.

"You're very welcome." He joked.

I laughed silently and wrapped my arms around him, embracing him in the biggest hug I've ever given.

"Bye Chad." I said as I walked to the door of my apartment.

"Bye Sonshine." He replied.

Hmm, Sonshine. I like it. It's cute.

**Well, I know this chapter was kind of depressing, and I do not like depressing. The rest of the chapters are not like this one, trust me. Anyways, I hope you liked it, even though it was sad and depressing. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh um, Yeah. I am terribly sorry for not updating in a long while. I have been super busy. School starts in two days! I am excited but bummed at the same time. Anyways, lets get on with the story!**

_"I dedicate this chapter to all of my amazing reviewers, which are...NeverLetGoes2Love-the-Twihard, iSarahh, heyitspinkydee and finally, DannySamLover20. Thanks Guys! Love Yah!"_

I woke up the next morning feeling sick. My head felt like someone was trying to claw itself out and my throat felt like it was being zapped by lasers. I got up from my bed slowly, but then fell back down. Great. I got the flu. I got back under the covers and decided to call Marshall, saying that I can't come to work.

"Hello?" Marshall answered.

"Hi, It's Sonny. I can't come to Rehearsals today." I coughed.

"Why not? You're in most of the sketches that were rehearsing!" Marshall complained.

"I'm sick. I think I've got the flu." I told him.

"Oh, okay. Get better." He said, then hung up.

I shrugged and closed my eyes. But right when I closed my eyes, my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID, and it was Chad.

"Hello?" I asked, groggily.

"Sonny? Are You okay?" Chad questioned me.

"No. I have the flu." I mumbled.

"I'll be right over."

"But, you need to go to work." I told him.

"You're more important." He said.

"Aww." I whispered to myself.

He hung up, and I just laid in my bed, until someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I coughed.

Chad slowly opened the door and sat on the edge of my bed. He stroked the pieces of hair from my face and gently moved them to the side.

"Can I get you anything?" Chad asked me.

"No, I'm good." I said, then sneezed really loudly.

"I'm gonna go make you some soup. It will help you feel better." He smiled, then turning away to the kitchen.

I smiled to myself and decided to turn on the TV. The only thing on was Mackenzie Falls, so I just watched that. I got very interested, so interested in fact, that I didn't hear what Chad was saying to me in the back round.

"Ah. That's why you're not responding to me. You're watching Mackenzie Falls. Best show in the world."

I snapped my head back towards him and told him to shut up. He chuckled silently, then going back to making the soup. When he was done, he slowly carried the bowl of soup, but failed. He slipped on a pillow and the soup landed all over himself.

"Hot!" He screamed, running around the house with his head cut off.

I laughed at the scene, as he came back into my room, shirt and pants drenched in soup.

"You're right. The soup did make me feel better!" I choked out in fits of laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said sarcastically.

I smiled at him, trying to hold in my laughter, but I failed drastically.

He smiled evilly at me, and approached me. I squealed as he flung me over his shoulders, and carrying me to the bathroom

"Ever heard of a swirly?" He asked, smiling his head off.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"Oh, Sonny. You and me both know I would." He smirked.

"Put me down!" I screamed, as he lowered my head toward the toilet.

I squirmed and screamed until he finally put me down in defeat.

"You're a fighter, when it comes to that." He said.

"Well I'm pretty sure no one wants there head in a filthy toilet, so." I explained.

He smiled, then swooped me up into his arms bridal style. He set me on the couch and put a blanket over me.

"What movies do you like?" Chad asked me, looking through our case of movies.

"I like Disney Pixar movies." I smiled.

"What, are you a little kid?"

"Yes, Yes I am." I giggled.

"Okay." He chuckled, "Do you wanna watch Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yes! I love that movie!" I chirped.

He put the movie in the DVD player and pressed play. He sat next to me on the couch, my head on his lap. I fell asleep in the middle of the movie, to Chad stoking my hair. He is the best friend that anyone could ask for. I am so glad that I met him.

**Aw, cute chapter! Isn't Chad so sweet? Ha ha, anyways I hope you liked the chapter! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I haven't updated this story in a few days, so I am going to right now! Again, if you read the next chapter of Whatever It Takes, you know that this is my update day, since I have no school. So, lets get on with the story!**

_"I dedicate this chapter to all my wonderful reviewers, which are...INeedUBackInMyArms_INeedUrLove, DannySamLover20, NeverLetGoes2Love-the-Twihard and finally, heyitspinkydee! Thanks guys! You rock!"

The next day, I didn't feel sick, so that was good. I got up of the couch, that I fell asleep on, and there was a note left on the end table. It read,

_Dear Sonny,_

_ I went to work this morning, so that's why I am not here. I hope you feel better, and maybe you can come to work today. _

_ Love,_

_ Chad Dylan Cooper. :)_

I smiled at the note, and decided that I wanted to go to the studio. I got dressed in some gray sweat pants and a purple hoodie, that had My Wisconsin High school logo on the front. I brushed through my brown curls and got my shoes on. I grabbed my car keys and drove off to work.

Once I got there, it was about lunch time. I hopped out of my car and walked happily toward the cafeteria. But on my way, I bumped into Tawni, the girl that despises me the most out of the whole cast.

"So, I heard that your ugly butt is friends with Chad Dylan Cooper?" Tawni sneered at me.

"Uh, yeah, I am friends with him." I said quietly.

"ARE YOU STUPID? HE'S THE ENEMY!" Tawni screamed at me.

"You're more of an enemy than he is. You don't even know him. He's really nice, unlike you." I yelled back at her.

All of the sudden, a cold hand slapped me right smack on the face.

"How dare you yell at me!" Tawni said, gritting her teeth.

Tears formed in my eyes, as I ran off to the cafeteria. I found the Mackenzie Falls cast, laughing and just having a fun time, as I sat at my usual table in the corner. I put my head down on the table, and just started to cry. My cheek was red from Tawni slapping me, and my eyes were puffy from my crying.

I was so upset. Nobody liked me. It made me feel like going back to Wisconsin, but I wasn't going to let people run over me like that. Nobody can ruin my dream.

I sat at my table, tears streaming down my face, until I felt a warm hand placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see Chad, with a look of sympathy on his face. He pulled out a chair next to me, and sat down.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad asked, rubbing my hand.

"My cast hates me." I cried.

"What happened?"

"Well I was happily coming to the studio, since I'm not sick anymore, but when I got into the hallways, I was stopped by a mad Tawni. She called me stupid because I am friends with you. I tried standing up for myself but..." I said, lifting up my head to reveal my red cheek.

"What did she do?" Chad gasped.

"She slapped me right across the face." I muttered.

He gasped, as his face turned from sympathetic, to anger. He shot up from the table, grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cafeteria. He pulled me down the hallways, until we reached an office. It was Mr. Condor's office.

Chad knocked on the door, and Mr. Condor yelled come in. We walked in and Chad immediately started to speak.

"Tawni Hart, from So Random!, has been very mean and cruel to Sonny here." Chad said to Mr. Condor.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, she called her stupid for being friends with me, and she called her ugly." He told him.

"That's it?"

"Oh, and she also slapped her in the face." Chad said, pointing to the red mark on my cheek.

I just stood there, tears brimming in my eyes, as Tawni Hart herself came storming into the room.

"Where's my Coco Mocho Coco Lipstick? I can not find it anywhere! I bet that ugly witch, Sonny took it to get back at me." Tawni sneered to Mr. Condor, but then realized who she said that to.

"Tawni, take a seat." Mr. Condor demanded.

Tawni quickly sat down next to Chad, who was filled with anger against her.

"Tawni, did you or did you not slap Sonny on the face?" Mr. Condor asked Tawni.

"No, why would I do that?" Tawni said, in a high pitched voice.

Wow, she's as bad at lying as I am.

"She's lying! That's her lying voice!" Chad yelled.

"No it's not!" Tawni squeaked in a high voice, then covering her mouth.

"Tawni, did you slap Sonny?" Mr. Condor yelled.

"...Yes." She sighed.

Chad smiled, as Mr. Condor was writing down something on a post it note.

"I have made my decision. Tawni,...You're Fired."

**Oh Lord. I hope you liked the chapter! Poor Sonny! Ha ha, anyways, REVIEW! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. To tell you the truth, I have been busy. School...lets just say stinks like smelly feet. Eighth Grade is not the best grade. Nor is it fun. Anyways, lets get on with the story! :D**

_"I dedicate this some what amazing chapter to my loving reviewers, which are...BaskInMyRandomness, DannySamLover20, DynamicDemz, heyitspinkydee, Iwant9Lives2Live and Zendayaa143! Thanks guys! You Rock! :)"_

"What? I can't be fired! I am the star of the show!" Tawni shouted.

"My decision is made. Pack your things, you're leaving the studio tomorrow." Mr. Condor said, banging his hands on his desk.

Tears spilled from Tawni's face, as she gave me a death glare, which was saying "You are so dead".

"Please Mr. Condor. I'm begging you. Don't fire me." Tawni cried, wiping the water from her eyes.

"Yeah, Mr. Condor. I didn't want her to lose her job." I said bluntly.

"Well...fine. But the next time I hear anything negative about you, you're done. Gone. Got it?" Mr. Condor told Tawni.

She nodded, and Chad just sat there, his mouth dropped to the floor. I am guessing that he was surprised, that I stood up for her. Tawni stood up, and stormed out of Mr. Condor's office. Chad got up from his chair, and we walked out together. As we walked, it was mostly silent, until we got to Chad's dressing room.

"Why the heck did you stand up for her? She could have gotten fired! She could be gone!" Chad yelled.

"Because. I don't want to be the reason that she lost her job." I sighed, sitting on his couch.

"But she could be gone by now! Then you wouldn't have so many troubles!" He shouted in my face.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked.

"Because! I am angry because I didn't want to see her face around here ever again!"

"Calm down. I'm sorry, okay?" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"How could you have been so stupid though?" He shouted, pushing my hand off his shoulder.

My eyes started to water, and Chad's eyes immediately went from anger to sorrow.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I am just a little angry, that's all." He said, getting up and trying to hug me.

I pushed him away, and ran out of his dressing room. He ran after me, but he gave up after awhile. I ran into my dressing room, to find Tawni, sitting at her vanity, looking at herself. I plopped down on the leopard print couch, and just cried. I didn't care if Tawni was sitting there or not.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

My mouth then dropped to the floor. When did Tawni start to care about me? I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I was just so shocked, that she cared enough to ask how I was feeling.

"I know. You're shocked that I'm talking to you. But just hear me out. I am sorry for being a jerk to you. I was just upset about a new cast member. But once I found out how nice you were, I started to get a soft spot for you. But the rest of the cast thinks of me as there leader. So if they don't like you, I have to be meaner than all of them. I hope you can forgive me." Tawni said, all in one breath.

"I-I don't know what to say. I guess I do forgive you." I said, tears still in my eyes.

"Thank you. Now, what's the matter?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

"Nothing." I muttered, wiping my eyes.

"Come on. No one cries there eyes out for no reason. What's up?" She joked, wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"It's Chad. He called me stupid for letting you keep your job. He was just so angry." I cried in the couch.

"Shh, it's okay. This is mostly my fault. If I haven't been so mean to him, he wouldn't be angry at you, for letting me keep my job. Personally, you should have just let me get fired. I deserved it." She said.

"Well, he still called me stupid. I mean, he's my best friend." I sobbed.

"Here, let me go talk to him." She said, then getting up and leaving the room behind her.

Hmm, Tawni and Chad alone in one room. Boy, this can't end well.

Tawni's POV 

I walked down the hall, and onto the Mackenzie Falls set. I went to Chad's dressing room and knocked on the wood door.

"Come in." He said with no emotion.

I quietly walked in the room, with a small grin on my face.

"Why the hell are you in here?" He shouted.

"Look, I'm sorry for being mean to you in the past. I want us all to be friends." I said, sitting on a chair across from him.

"Well aren't you just filled with lies today." He barked at me, a small scowl on his face.

"I am not lying. I am serious. Look, Sonny is hurt, and I can't help but to say that this is all my fault." I sighed, putting my hands over my face.

"No, it's my fault too. I was the one that over reacted, making Sonny hate me for the rest of my life."

"She doesn't hate you. She's just upset with you. Why don't you go talk to her?" I told him, patting his back.

"Maybe I will." He said, then getting up and walking away towards Mine and Sonny's dressing room.

I slowly followed him, until I got to my dressing room.

Chad's POV

"Sonny, look I'm terribly sorry for what I said. I-"

"It's okay. You were just upset. I get that. But you didn't have to call me stupid." She said, rubbing her red puffy eyes.

"I know. If anyone is stupid, it's me." I joked, making her laugh.

She got up and she gave me a hug. I hugged her back and smiled. I looked her in the eyes, and that was when I knew. I had feelings for Sonny Munroe.

**He he, he has feelings for her! Aww! Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! Ow, my fingers hurt from playing the guitar for an hour or so. Ha ha, that was random! Ha ha, anyways REVIEW!**

_Random question: What's your favorite TV Show besides SWAC or So Random! Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, sorry ****I haven't updated in awhile. I have been very busy with School and stuff. But hey, here I am! In all of my glory! Ha ha, maybe not glory but you know what I mean. I hope. Okay, anyways, I bet you'd rather read the story, then listen to me go on and on about stupid stuff. In fact, I don't even think any of you guys read this thing at the beginning. If You don't well then I am just wasting my time. Ha ha, oh well. It's fun! Okay, now I seriously need to get to the story...(laughs to self) Ha! When am I, serious about anything? **

_"I dedicate this wonderful chapter to all of my beautiful reviewers, which are...PurpleDancnNinja, OXOXStayStrongXOXO, DannySamLover20, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate, . and finally Gleek4412! Thanks guys! You all make my day!"_

Chad's POV

I felt so weird, having feelings for my best friend, but I guess I couldn't help myself. She is just so beautiful and nice. I can't believe it already took this long for me to realize it.

But there is one problem. What if she doesn't feel the same way? I'm pretty sure that she doesn't feel the same way as I do.

Just as I finished thinking to myself, the one and only, Sonny Munroe, is walking down the hall towards me. Her million watt smile flashes at me, as she comes over and gives me a hug. I hug back, and she smiles at me once again.

"Rehearsals today went great! Ever since Tawni started being nice to me, the whole experience of this totally changed." She said, her eyes shining very brightly as she spoke.

"That's great, I'm glad to hear that." I smiled, wiping a piece of my blonde hair to the side.

"Well, I gotta go, Tawni and I are going shopping today at the mall. Bye!" She said, hugging me one last time, before skipping happily down the hall and to her dressing room.

I scratched the top of my head and started to head to my dressing room, when some guy in a suit stopped me on the Mackenzie Falls Set.

"Are you Chad Dylan Cooper?" The man asked me, in a husky tone.

"Why yes I am." I chirped, popping my collar.

"We'd like to offer you a movie role, in the movie Jeremiah's Creek, as the main role, Jeremiah. So, will you take my offer?" The man told me.

That did sound pretty great. I mean, a lead role in an actual movie? It actually sounds too good to be true.

"How do I not know that this is a scam?" I asked the man.

"We must assure you, that this is no scam. Even go talk to your director of Mackenzie Falls. She looked it up and found that there will be a such movie."

I thought about it, then I made up my decision.

"I'll do it." I said, a big smile on my face.

"Great! Here's your contract, please sign here, and here." The man said, smiling his head off with excitement.

I signed the contract, with out reading it, and handed it to the man.

"Oh, and I must tell you, your plane will come and pick you up in a week. Be ready, This will take about a year."

"A year? And a plane? Where is this movie being filmed?" I asked, regretting my decision already.

"New Zealand." The man smiled.

"Wow, that's amazing! I've always wanted to go there!" I said, my eyes filled with joy.

I ran away from the man in the suit and went into my dressing room. I plopped down on my couch and started to pack some clothes. Just then, I looked at a picture frame and remembered something.

I have to leave Sonny behind.

**Chad gets a movie roll! Awesome! But sadly, he has to go without Sonny. I wonder how Sonny will take it. Well, you'll have to find out later, once the next chapter is up! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I am terribly sorry for not updating! I have been so busy! But hey I am here now, and wow I have the same excuse every single time I don't update. Wow I'm a fail! But that doesn't mean anything…..at least I don't think it does. Well, anyways, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

_"I strongly dedicate this wonderful chapter to those in which that have recently reviewed this fine story. And they are…..PurpleDancnNinja, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate and finally, DannySamLover20! Thank you guys! You all rock!"_

I slowly approached Sonny's dressing room with caution. I was truly scared. What if she hates me for leaving? What if I'll never be able to tell her how I truly feel?

I pushed those nasty thoughts to the side, as I quietly knocked on the door. The door then swung open to an irritated Tawni.

"What?" She snapped.

"Can I talk to Sonny?" I asked her politely, my good boy smile plastered on my face.

"I don't know what you are up to, but I'm on to you Cooper." She told me in a whispering voice, letting me into her and Sonny's dressing room.

"Hey." Sonny said, greeting me with a friendly hug.

"Hi." I muttered, going to sit on the leopard print couch.

"What's wrong?" She asked, a wave of concern rushing out in her words.

"Can I tell you something?" I gulped, beads of sweat forming on my forehead.

"Yeah, sure, you can tell me anything." She retorted, smiling at me.

"Okay, Well, I'm um. Well-"

"Just spit it out already!" Sonny yelled in a playful tone.

"I got a movie role and I'm going to be in New Zealand for one year!" I shouted.

Sonny's face went from excitement to sadness in a matter of seconds.

"I'm happy for you, but you'll be in a whole other country for a year?" She said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Don't cry. It's not as long as it seems." I gestured, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I guess. But I'm going to miss you so much!" Sonny cried into my chest.

"I'm going to miss you too Sonshine." I said, tears forming into my blue eyes.

I hated to watch Sonny cry. She is my Sonshine, and I try to do with in all of my power to keep her happy.

She lifted her head high, and stood up from the couch. She wiped her lonely tears, and said three words that really make me smile.

"Let's go pack." She smiled, dragging me down the hallway, finally reaching my dressing room.

She pulled out a black suitcase from my closet and started piling shirts that I never wear.

"Whoa, I am not wearing these!" I said, picking up three sweater vests, a disgusted look on my face.

"Oh come on? Be a gentleman! Please?" She whimpered, giving me the irresistible puppy dog face.

"Ugh, fine! You win!" I shouted in defeat.

She giggled, and threw the ugly sweater vests in the suit case.

I watched her, as she picked out pretty decent clothing and threw them into the suit case.

When we were done, I smiled at her. She started crying, and I went and gave her a big hug.

"It's okay. I still have a couple of days until I leave. How about we both go and do something together before I leave." I suggested.

She nodded and said, "That sounds great. Let's call it a date." She smirked.

I laughed at her, when on the inside, I was wishing that was true. But, I don't believe in fairy tale endings. It's never going to happen.

**Aw, poor Chaddy! I hope you liked this emotion filled chapter! Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I am sorry that I have been gone for a long while. I just completely forgot about updating! So, anyways, let's get on with the story that you wish could just continue! **

_"__I dedicate this chapter to my amazing reviewers, which are…..iSarahh, PurpleDancnNinja and DannySamLover20! Thanks guys! You rock!_

We sat in the airport, in my car. Chad had his baggage and his little smirk. My eyes were watering as he left. I mean, what am I supposed to do while he's gone? He's my best friend! I Love him! Okay, I finally admit, that I am in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. But there is a problem with that. He doesn't love me back. I am pretty sure that he likes some other girl who has blonde hair and is super pretty. Everything I'm not.

I sniffed my little nose and tears started streaming down my face. He had a look of sadness himself. We both got out of my car, and met on the sidewalk.

"Well, I guess this is it." I sniffed.

"We'll see each other soon."

"You Promise?" I cried.

"I promise." He said, intertwining his pinkie with mine.

"If you break this, I'll have to break your pinkie." I joked.

"We don't want that to happen, now do we?" He smirked.

We laughed for a short second, and then we went back to sad. I am going to miss him so much. Maybe I should tell him now. So he knows.

"Chad, Can I tell you something?" I asked a small smile on the tips on my lips.

"You can tell me anything, Sonshine."

I gulped, and spoke the words that have been on my mind forever.

"I Love You." I said fluently.

"Well I love you too." He smiled.

"Not in the way you think….."

His face went from smiling, to shock, and back to smiling. His eyes sparkled, and started to speak.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that."

"Wait, what?"

"I have loved you for so long, hoping you felt the same way. But, now I know." He said, taking one step closer to me.

I smiled brightly at him, as he checked his watch. His facial expression went to lugubrious, as he looked at me, his eyes no longer sparkling.

"I have to go." He sighed.

I hugged him tight, before letting go. He waved at me, and walked away, through the terminal, and to his section for the plane. Tears spilled out of my eyes, as I walked back to my car. I sat in the driver's seat, and just cried. I was so mad at myself. Why did I wait until now to tell him? Now, he's off to get on a plane to New Zealand, and I will not see him for another year.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, and opened my door. I climbed out, slammed the door shut, and ran through the airport, to Chad's plane waiting area. I checked the sign, and it said that his plane was boarding right now. I shoved myself through hundreds of people, before I reached the part of the airport with the waiting lobbies. I skimmed through the cities and states, until I found the New Zealand one. The Last Passenger was boarding. It was Chad. I ran over, almost knocking over an old lady.

"CHAD!" I screamed, crying my eyes out.

He didn't hear me, as he boarded the plane. I ran to the front desk, my eyes all red and puffy from my crying.

"I need to get in there!" I shouted.

"Do you have a ticket?" The Lady asked a small smile on her face.

"No, but-"

"I'm sorry, but you can't board this plane then." The lady said in a sincere voice.

I could not take this crap. I shoved through the lady and ran through the hallway, boarding the plane. I could hear footsteps running behind me, probably security.

"CHAD!" I yelled.

He still did not hear me.

"CHAD DYLAN FREAKING COOPER!" I screamed.

That time he heard me. He turned around, receiving the biggest hug ever known to mankind. He rushed his hand through my hair, trying to calm me down.

"Shh, it's okay." He cooed, rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"No, it's not okay!" I cried.

"Mam, you need to get off of this plane right now." The security officer ordered me.

"You need to go." Chad said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"But, I can't. I love you. I don't want you to leave."

"I Love you too." He said.

I smiled a small smile, still very sad, and tears still falling from my face. I looked up at Chad's hurt eyes, and did the first thing that came to mind.

I kissed him.

I smashed my lips onto his, kissing him. He kissed back, and we lasted for about 5 seconds. It was wonderful.

He smiled wide, hugging me, before sending me off with the security officers. We got off the plane, and back into the lobby.

"Miss, what you pulled in there is unacceptable." They strictly told me.

"I know, I am sorry. It's just that he's leaving for one whole year and-"

"It's fine. You love him, I get it. But, make sure you say goodbye before he boards the plane." The officer said a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much." I said, giving the security guard a big hug.

He walked away, and I sat there, staring into space.

"I'll miss you so much Chad. I'll never forget you." I said, as the plane started to slowly roll away, towards New Zealand.

**Aw, that was sad! I hope you liked the chapter! Lots of emotion! Ha ha, review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I am very happy. I don't know exactly why, but I am, okay? Ha, okay, anyways. I am very impressed with the results of this story. I am very glad that you like it so far! But, let me tell you this. It's not over yet. Chad may of left, but that means drama, right? Ha, you'll just have to wait and see!**

_"I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers, which are…..DannySamLover20 and heyitspinkydee! Thank you guys! It means a lot. (:"_

**Two Months Later…..**

I sat on the couch in my small apartment. Things were just so boring without Chad there. I feel almost empty. I mean, I have been looking after Chad's siblings, and they have my number if anything's wrong. I figured, since Princess is basically almost fifteen, that she can handle Rachel for a while without me. Lucas is getting worse. He no longer has the blonde locks of hair just like his brother. He is bald. Of course, he wears a baseball cap to cover it, but I still feel horrible. He now lives with their grandmother, all the way in Michigan. Chad never knew he had grandparents, until he found out by his Uncle Joseph, in Wyoming.

Chad has a strong relationship with his uncle. He may be far away, but boy do they contact each other a lot.

My mom snuck up behind me, scaring me almost half to death. She laughed uncontrollably, as I was whining.

"Mom, that's not funny!" I whined, pounding my hands on the couch, like a little girl having a tantrum.

"Oh Sonny Bear, no little girl tantrums please." She joked, walking into the kitchen.

I smiled, and hopped into the dining room and sat at the little table by the window. I looked out of the window, and I could see Condor Studio's over the tree tops. We are on Thanksgiving break, so I don't have work until next week Thursday. Work is getting very boring without Chad being there. He was the life of the party at the Studio's.

I stared at my empty plate, wondering what Mom was cooking up this morning. Hmm, maybe it's blueberry pancakes, or homemade waffles!

Bam! She plopped a ceramic bowl, a carton of milk and a box of frosted mini wheat's.

"Cereal? I thought you'd make one of your amazing and delicious creations!" I sighed, with a small grin on my face.

"I'm not in the mood for cooking today. Sorry for disappoint." She smirked, causing me to start laughing.

I poured the cereal and milk into the bowl, and chowed down. Cereal bits fell out of my mouth as I piled it down my throat.

"You are such a pig." My mother scoffed.

"I know." I smiled, putting my dirty dishes into the sink, for my mom to clean. Yeah, I'm just that nice.

My mom rolled her eyes at me, and walked out the front door, probably to get the mail.

She came back, and handed me a yellow envelope. It had my name on it, but no return address. How'd this person send it then? That's Awkward. I tore the envelope open, to find a lined sheet of paper. I opened, it, to reveal a letter. It read,

_Dear Sonny,_

_ If you are getting this, you have realized that there is no return address. That is because I did not want to ruin the surprise. I am about three months into the film, and it's going great so far. Of course, you still don't know who the heck this is. But through this letter, you'll get clues, which will probably lead you to the answer._

_ I miss you very much, and I only have I believe 6 to 8 months left of filming, which means I'm getting closer and closer to seeing you again_

_ ` I hope everything's going great, and swell. Can't wait to see you again, and when I do, don't be surprised if you die of suffocation from my huge bear hug. But, until then, I guess letters will have to do. I would have called or texted, but my phone doesn't work down here. _

_ I hope the kids aren't giving you a hard time. Because if they are, I'll make sure I get at them when I get home._

_ Love Always,_

_ Chad Dylan Cooper_

I smiled at the letter, tears falling from my face. I am surprised that he wrote me. I've tried texting and calling him numerous times, and I finally figured out why he wasn't answering. I miss him so much, and I am surprised that he only has like eight months left of filming. He said a year, and it's only been like two months.

I tucked the letter back into the envelope, and stuck it in a shoe box underneath my bed. I plopped onto my bed and decided to take a quick nap.

Just then, I heard a knock on the front door. I pushed my sleepy self out of my comfy bed and walked over to the front door. I swung it open, and there, stood someone I thought I'd never see again.

**Oh, snap! Who is it? I bet you don't know his name! If you guess his name right, I will dedicate the next chapter just for you! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I am going to upload another chapter, since I am such a nice person. Hah, okay, let's just get to it! **

_"I dedicate this wonderful reviewers, which are….DannySamLover20, LiveYourLife123, FarhannaLuvChanny'n'Tswift, (__**I absolutely LOVE Taylor Swift, by the way!), **__heyitspinkydee, ObsessedwithDisneyChannel and finally LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate! Oh, and by the way, none of you got the name right! I made it up, so that's probably why!"_

I opened the front door, to reveal a face I thought I'd never see again.

"Surprise Allie!" He shouted, wrapping me in a hug.

I cannot believe it. I can't believe he's here, in California.

"Conner, what are you doing in California?" I asked, surprised and nervous that he was here.

"I came here to see you, Allie." He said seductively, getting closer to me.

"I-I don't l-like y-you anymore." I stuttered, trying to back away.

"Oh, but Allie, I never got to finish what I started. That is what I came here for." He grinned, pushing me against the front door.

"Get away from me Conner." I spat at him, pushing him away from me.

He grabbed my wrists, which caused me to scream. I wiggled and twisted my wrists, until I got free. I kicked him as hard as I could in the chin, causing him to fall over in excruciating pain.

I ran into the door, and locked it shut. I cannot believe that Conner came all the way from Wisconsin; just to finish what he tried to start back at home. That was one of the reasons that I came out here, to get away from the abusive relationship with my now ex-boyfriend, Conner. I leaned against the wall, my eyes blurry with tears. I slipped and slid down the wall, practically sobbing. This is a moment where I wish Chad was here, to comfort me, and say that everything's going to be okay, when in reality, it's not.

I walked to door, and peeked through the hole in the door. He was sitting against the door, with his head in his hands. It looked like he was crying, but I'm pretty sure that he is thinking of a way to get in here. I sighed. Why does everything have to happen in such a small period of time? First, I break up with Conner, and then I become a star on a TV show, and then meet Chad, who I am now missing terribly, and now back to Conner.

I wish that Chad was here. He could fix all of this. He could get Conner to leave.

I lied down on my soft couch, and just cried. I was completely terrified. What if Conner found a way in here? He'd seriously kill me then.

Just then, an idea came into my head. Conner doesn't know my new number. Maybe if I prank called him, he'd leave. I dialed Conner's number, which is sadly permanently etched in my brain. The phone started to ring, and then he finally picked up.

"Hello?" He snapped.

"Hello, this is Sheriff Michael. I have reports of drug use by you and you're fellers. Is this true?" I said, in a manly voice.

"Uh, um, no. Why do you ask?" He gulped.

I am smart with these things. I know that back in Wisconsin, he smoked crack and stuff. He thought it was 'fun'. Psh, oh please.

"Because in your student locker we have found remains of cocaine on the shelves." I said, trying not to laugh in the background.

"I, uh." He stuttered.

"We know you're location. We're coming to get you." I said, then hanging up.

What I then heard made me laugh for the first time today. I heard footsteps running faster than a cheetah down the hallway. I jumped up from the couch and opened the door. There was no more pesky Conner sitting against it.

Well, that was more fun than I expected. Mission is complete.

**Ah, I hope you liked it! Stupid Tyler! He made poor Sonny cry! But hey, he fell for the prank! Hah, I hope you liked the chapter! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! I have decided to upload another chapter, since you guys like it so far! I am going to apologize for the confusion with the names. I fixed it though. But it's Conner, not Tyler. Okay, well let's just get to the story! **

_"I dedicate this wonderful chapter to all of my amazing reviewers, which are….DannySamLover20, iSarahh, ponyiowa, FarhannaLuvChanny'n'Tswift, and finally rosie4444! Thanks guys! You all rock! "_

I walked into the studio doors today feeling and looking like crap. I did not get any sleep last night. I kept on thinking of Conner, and what he could do to me in the period of time he's in California.

My hair was never brushed out, and it was in a messy bun. I was not wearing any makeup, and I was in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Basically, I woke up and left. My stomach is gurgling, because I didn't eat breakfast. My nose is stuffed up, so I sound all nasally and gross.

"What happened to you? You look like a street bum!" Tawni shrieked.

"I didn't get any sleep last night, and I'm sort of sick." I sniffed, blowing my nose in a tissue.

"Well we need to fix you up, so come on, and sit in the chair of beauty." She said, pointing to the hot pink swivel chair by her vanity.

I slumped down into the chair, as she plugged in her curling iron. Great, this is going to take a while.

"You didn't even bother putting makeup on! Goodness, this is awful!" She said, standing real close to my face.

She got out her bag of makeup, and took out her black eyeliner. She spread it across the front of my eyelid, and used the other side to smudge it. She then took out bright pink lip gloss and smeared it all over my lips, causing them to feel sticky and weird.

"Tawni, I appreciate the help, but I think I can do this myself…" I said, trying to stand up from the chair, then getting pushed back down.

"Oh no, you are going to be styled by a professional, me!" She smiled.

She undid my messy bun, and took out a bright pink hair brush. She attacked my hair like she was a savage bear.

"Goodness, you didn't even brush your hair this morning? What's got you down Sonny?" She asked, as she started to curl my semi curly black hair.

"Oh, it's nothing." I murmured.

"Oh, honey. I know that when girls say nothing, it's really something. Come on, tell Tawni everything." She replied, smirking.

"Okay, well back in Wisconsin, I had a boyfriend. His name was Conner. We were the so called "High school sweethearts". But then he started getting aggressive. He started hitting me. Pretty soon, is resolved to literally beating." I said, showing her the permanent bruise on the side of my stomach.

"Oh that's terrible!" Tawni gasped.

"Yeah, so once I finally told someone, my best friend, Skylar, she decided to call the cops, which resulted in Conner getting arrested, and me breaking up with him." I said bluntly.

"Well, Skylar saved you." She smiled.

"Yes, she did, until now…" I muttered.

"What happened?" She replied.

"He's here, In California. He came to my apartment last night. He grabbed my wrists, trying to get to me. But I gratefully got away, and in my apartment, with him on the other side of the door." I said, a tear spilling from my face.

"Oh honey! You'll be okay, I promise! You can stay with me until he leaves!" She said, wiping the tears from my face.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked, surprised.

"Sure. That's what friends are for." She smiled brightly.

When she finished curling my hair, I stood up and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Tawni, for everything." I smiled, still a hint of sadness in my voice.

"No problem, but is there something you're not telling me? You've been acting really weird lately. Actually, you've been acting weird ever since Chad left. What's going on?" She asked.

Great, this is the one thing I hate talking about. I hate talking about Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I'm fine Tawni, really." I said, trying not to cry.

"No, you're not. Please, tell me. I won't judge you. I promise." She said, patting the spot next to her on the leopard print couch.

"Well….Me and-"

"So Random cast members please report to the stage." The announcer said, stopping me in mid-sentence.

"You're telling me tonight at my place." She said, then both of us walking to rehearsal.

I sighed. This is going to be a very long day. Another long day without Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Aww, poor Sonny! I hope you liked the chapter! It was kind of a filler chapter for what is going to happen next! So, until then….Hasta la Vista! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys! I am back, and in action for the next chapter! Yes, I know I have been absent lately, and I am very sorry for that. I have been consumed by the monster I like to call…..SCHOOL! Ahhh! *kid screams, covering face with Sonny with a Chance blanket* Huh, I wish I had a Sonny with a Chance blanket! That would be sweet! Okay, back to the story now!

_"I am dedicating this chapter to a girl who made me smile very largely, with her very sweet review! FarhannaLuvChanny'n'T swift! You made my day with that review, and I would like to strongly thank you! This Chapter is for you!"_

I was sitting quietly in the passenger seat, as Tawni was driving me to her place. I was scared out of my mind! I didn't want to tell anyone what happened with Chad and I at the airport. I would probably burst into tears if I did. Plus, she is on So Random! She would hate me for telling her that!

I am also scared about Conner. What if he finds me at work? I am not safe anywhere anymore.

We arrived at Tawni's house, which is smaller than I imagined it would be. It was a two story white townhouse with a long wide driveway. The yard was very pretty, covered with beautiful fig trees.

"Not what you expected it to be?" Tawni smiled, pulling into the garage.

"Nope, it's not what I expected at all." I laughed, getting out of her white convertible.

We walked through the cozy little house, with peach colored walls, and white carpeting. She led me up the stairs, and into her bedroom. I swear, every little thing in her room is pink. The walls, floor, bedspread, desk, even the dresser and light bulb colors were pink.

"Yeah, I suppose it's a little too much, but hey, can't blame me for liking the color pink!" Tawni giggled, setting my luggage on her bed.

"Does anyone else live here?" I asked, pondering my eyes around the very brightly colored room.

"Only my ten year old brother, Kaleb does." She responded, pointing to the room across from hers, with baseball themed stickers all plastered on the door.

"I never knew you had a brother." I said, kind of shocked.

"Yeah, no one did. But then he decided to follow me to work one day, instead of going to school. Then everyone found out, since he looked so much like me. At first, they thought he was a Mini Chad." She smirked.

I winced at the sound of his name. Just thinking about him brings tears to my eyes. His sandy blonde perfect hair and his sparkling blue eyes are just so mesmerizing, that it makes me miss him even more.

"What's wrong? You seemed to have gotten sad when I mentioned Chad's name. Oh yeah! Tell me what you were going to at the Studio." Tawni sputtered out of her big mouth.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I muttered, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Come on, I won't be mad at you or anything. You can tell me anything." Tawni said nicely, wiping the lone tear off of my face.

"I kissed him." I murmured under my breath.

"Wait, what?"

"I KISSED HIM!" I yelled so loud that the sound was echoing throughout the house.

"You kissed Chad?" She asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes I kissed Chad Dylan Freaking Cooper!"

"Aha! I knew it! I always knew that you were in love with him! I knew it!" She sang, pointing her fingers at me.

"Wait, so you're not mad?" I questioned her, my face brightening up.

"Of course not you silly girl! I knew that you guys were perfect for each other from the day that I saw you and him standing in the same room together!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Does it look like I'm lying?" She asked, with a smile that's says 'trying not to laugh' all over it.

"Yes, it kind of does look like you're lying." I giggled.

"Oh hush up!" She laughed, playfully smacking my leg.

We sat on the floor, laughing until our face turned red, when something beeped in my pocket. It was a text message.

"Ooh, a text! Who is it from?" Tawni asked.

I froze. A name popped up on the phone that almost sent me into straight tears.

**Ooh, I wonder who it could be! Haha, who am I kidding, I know who it is, but you don't! Ahh, the one of many things I like about being a writer. You are the only one who knows what's going to happen next! Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, whoa….I've been absent for like, FOREVER! Hehe, well, you see, there is this wonderful thing I like to call SCHOOL *cough, cough -JAIL- cough, cough*! So much work for this crazy little kid! Okay, maybe 14 isn't a little kid technically, but I am still a KID! Right now I am in the process of picking classes for FRESHMAN year of HIGH SCHOOL! Stressful, am I right you high school kids? I thought so! Well, enough of me rambling, and I will just get on with the story! It won't be long by the way, because I have to get to bed, and this is my "I'm Sorry" chapter!**

"_I dedicate this chapter to all the kids going through the High School drama right now. It's hard, but you will get through it! I promise you! Oh, and to Sterling Knight, for being such a cutie;)"_

I carefully slid the screen of my vibrating phone open, and read the text.

_Sonny, I've got you're precious Chad here in New Zealand. If you want to see him ever again, come find me. You have three days. Good luck_

_ -Connor_

My body was shaking like a fierce earthquake. I could barely get the scream that's held up inside my soul out of my burning vocal chords. I am a nervous wreck.

"Sonny, what's wrong? Who was that?" She asked her voice full of panic.

"….Connor. He has Chad hostage. We have….3 days to rescue him….." I choked out of my scratchy throat, tears freely streaming down my red puffy face.

"WHAT! This has to be a joke! He can't just take someone hostage! It's against the law!" She squealed, pacing the pink carpeting of her room.

"Oh trust me, it's Connor! He does whatever comes to his sick twisted little mind!" I yell, covering my face with the sweaty palms of my hands.

"We have to do something! Call the Police!" Tawni told me, running to her phone.

"DON'T! It will only make things worse! We need to do this on our own!" I screech, grabbing my coat, and walking out of her room.

"Where are you going?" She asked, running after me, out the front door of her small cottage.

"We're going to the airport. We are heading off to New Zealand." I bluntly stated to her, getting in the driver's seat of Tawni's pink convertible.

"Are you seriously insane? What if this Connor guy kills us? No more So Random! No more Cocoa Moco Cocoa!" She screams, hugging her purse full of her favorite lipstick.

"I've been already almost killed by him plenty of times. Plus, I'd rather be dead then live in a world without Chad!" I tell her, not believing the words that just came out of my rambling mouth.

"You are seriously in love with him, aren't you?" She asks, putting her arm around me, her eyes looking sympathetic.

"Actually, I think I am in Love with him….I am in love with Chad Dylan Cooper!" I yell, Tawni's hand slapping over my mouth, making my yelling a soft muffle.

"Do you want to wake up the entire neighborhood? It's nearly past Midnight!" She whisper yells to me, making me grin at her.

"Sorry, just stating the facts…" I smile driving down the road, off to me, Super girl, saving my Superman.

**Sorry if it's short, but it's sort of a filler chapter! But….It was very suspenseful if I couldn't say so myself! CHAD GOT KIDNAPPED! OH SNAP! Haha, well hope you liked the chapter! Review! **


End file.
